Hurdle Jumping
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Takao and Kuroko have been dating in secret for a while, so they decided to make it public. When they did, Takao didn't expect to have to leave a trail of bodies behind. Protective!GoM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pairing: Takao x Fem!Kuroko

Summary: Takao and Kuroko have been dating in secret for a while, so they decided to make it public. When they did, Takao didn't expect to have to leave a trail of bodies behind. Protective!GoM

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB :(

* * *

It was 7:40 in the morning and Kuroko was on her way to school, when her phone beeped. The blue-haired girl flipped her blue phone open to check her inbox.

《~~~ヾ(＾∇＾) Good morning, Tama-chan~ 》

Although her face was normally impassive, a small smile couldn't help but creep on to her face. The text was from her boyfriend, Takao Kazunari, who attends Shuutoku. After the match between Shuutoku and Seirin at the Interhigh Preliminaries, they had bumped into each other and hit off well, considering Takao liked talking and Kuroko didn't mind listening to his ramblings. Takao had taken a fast liking to her, so they agreed to exchange numbers… and well, one thing had led to another.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and typed a quick reply back.

《Good morning to you as well, Kazu-kun.》There was a faint blush present on her cheeks as she punched in his nickname. It had definitely taken a lot of practice and she still wasn't used to it.

《ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ Uwaa, I'm really happy Tama-chan is using my pet name~ I'll see you later for our date! (*^-^)》Takao was always fast to respond to her texts, which made her stomach flutter slightly. Smiling once again, she tucked her phone into her bag and headed for her desk behind Kagami.

"Yo, Kuroko." The tall redhead greeted, raising an arm lazily.

Kuroko nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment and replied with a simple "good morning." Her phone made a sound, which caused her to pull it out of her bag and Kagami couldn't help but glance over curiously.

《By the way, Tama-chan, I miss you~ 》

Seeing a small upturn of her lips on her usually stoic face, Kagami's interest was piqued even more, but before he could ask anything, the teacher walked in and she hurriedly put it away. The male basketball player shrugged and turned to face the front.

* * *

At practice, the basketball team was doing drills as per Riko's instructions, when someone's cell phone rang loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, since no one ever brought their phones to practice. Kuroko blushed, realizing that it was hers that was making the obnoxious ringing.

"Oh, um, my apologies. That is my phone."

"What? Kuroko-chan's?" Koganei looked shocked. Usually, Kuroko was a serious person when it came to practice and she never strayed from the rules. Riko, who happened to be closest to the phone, picked it up and looked at the screen.

"EH?!" Riko exclaimed and everyone's attention turned to her.

"What is it, coach?" Kagami asked, curiosity at its peak.

"T-Takao from Shuutoku?! Why would he be calling Kuroko-chan?!" Riko stared intensely at the blue-haired player, causing the rest of the team to shout in surprise as well.

"A-ano…" Kuroko started, nervously fiddling with her basketball shirt.

"Well, Kuroko-chan?" Riko tapped her foot, impatiently, holding the phone that had now stopped ringing.

"Um… We wanted to keep it under wraps, but we have been dating since a little after the Interhigh." Kuroko mumbled quietly.

"EHHHH?!"

"… How can you keep such important information from us?" Riko questioned.

"It is a little embarrassing, coach. I apologize. May I be excused for a bit?"

"A-ah, sure…" The brunette trailed off, not quite sure how to take this news, "But be back quickly!"

"Of course." Kuroko grabbed her phone and walked out of the gymnasium. At that point, everyone broke out into excited murmurs.

"Whoaaa, I can't believe it!"

"Who would've thought? Takao and Kuroko-chan?"

"Isn't it a bit weird?"

"… I wonder if Midorima knows?"

"I guess our peaceful day has just fallen in to pieces."

"IZUKI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Kuroko could feel her cheeks heating up again at the revelation of her relationship with Shuutoku's point guard. Shaking her head slightly, she flipped her phone open and redialed the last number.

"… Good afternoon, Kazu-kun. Did you need something? You interrupted my practice."

"_Ahh, sorry, sorry, Tama-chan~ I just wanted to say that something came up last minute and I can't make it to our date! E-eh? S-Shin-chan, what are you doing here?"_

All Kuroko could think at this point was, "uh-oh."

"_Takao, what is the meaning of this? Did you say you were going on a date with Tamako?"_ The female could hear her former teammate's angry voice through the phone… and was that a growl?

"_Ehh, Tama-chan, I'll catch you later! I think I have to start running for my life now…"_ Without giving her a chance to say anything, the tone dial had already sounded and she knew that Midorima would eventually tell the other members of the Generation of Miracles. This definitely did not bode well for either of them. Well, maybe more so for Takao. There wasn't anything she could really do at this point, except to take it as it came.

* * *

AN: I was so inspired by a fanart I stumbled upon on zerochan. They're so cute together. o(≧∇≦)o Please review and tell me what your comments are! There are more chapters to come (eventually).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pairing: Takao x Fem!Kuroko

Summary: Takao and Kuroko have been dating in secret for a while, so they decided to make it public. When they did, Takao didn't expect to have to leave a trail of bodies behind. Protective!GoM

* * *

Takao had done his best to run around the school's campus, but in the long run (hah!), Midorima's long legs caught up with him quickly and said Cancer cornered him.

"Takao…" Midorima literally growled and the other basketball player gulped nervously, feeling sweat dripping down the side of his face.

_This isn't good! Definitely not good!_ He mentally threw a fit, wanting nothing more than to shrivel up in a corner and die peacefully.

"Didn't you listen to Oha-Asa this morning? Scorpios shouldn't upset a Cancer today, but you dared to touch the Generation of Miracles' property."

"H-haha, Shin-chan, I wasn't aware—"

"How long has this been going on?" The green-haired shooting guard demanded, his eyes glinting dangerously behind his glasses.

"Uh, a little a-after the I-interhigh..?" Takao stuttered, looking very nervous, but not daring to lie to his teammate.

"Hm… I will have to report this to Akashi." Midorima muttered under his breath, barely audible to others, but since the other Shuutoku player was standing quite close, he heard every word. Takao paled.

"But first… How fortunate that my lucky item for the day is a baseball bat." If it were possible, the black-haired male turned whiter. He quickly used his hawk eye ability to see if there were any possible routes for him to escape through, but the shooting guard's defense was superb.

As the green-haired male lifted his lucky item, tears started streaming down Takao's face.

"Goodbye, Tama-chan~" He whispered, resigning to his fate. When the other was finished with him, Takao would walk into his classroom sporting a very fresh and very obvious black eye (plus a multitude of other bruises that his uniform managed to hide).

* * *

《Tama-chan~ I'm happy to say I'm still alive after encountering Shin-chan! ~~~ヾ(＾∇＾) … Somehow. 》

Tamako breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was okay. For the most part.

《Glad to hear that, Kazu-kun. Did Midorima-kun tell Akashi-kun already?》 The blue-haired girl inquired, nervously anticipating his reply.

《… Oh, crap. ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ》

《I wish you all the best, Kazu-kun. You will need it. 》The blue-haired didn't know what else to say, but she most definitely felt pity for her boyfriend.

* * *

Midorima was on his way home from school, with his phone to his ear.

"_Shintarou. I'm assuming the reason you are calling is because you have something to inform me."_ The former captain of the Generation of Miracles correctly calculated his reason for calling.

"I have some news about Tamako. She and Takao are dating. Not that I really care though."

"… _Hm… Interesting, very interesting." _The redhead paused dramatically, _"I suppose I will have to pay him a visit."_

On the other end, there was a foreboding sound of scissors being open and closed. Despite his protectiveness over the Generation of Miracles' Phantom, Midorima couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity towards his teammate. He shuddered. At least he wouldn't be the one dealing with Akashi's torment. He had enough of that during middle school.

* * *

The next day happened to be a Saturday and Takao woke up praying to all the gods and deities that it was the weekend. Tamako and him had decided that they would reschedule yesterday's date to today and proceed with (much) caution while on it.

Takao stole a glance towards his clock and although his alarm hadn't gone off yet, it was within decent time to get up. He took a quick shower and got dressed in casual clothes. He didn't bother eating breakfast since that's the reason for meeting his adorable girlfriend this morning.

《Good morning, my precious! ヾ( ▽ )》The dark-haired male sent.

《Good morning to you as well… Would you mind not calling me "my precious?" I'm afraid you will start sounding like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. 》

《｡･ﾟ･(д)･ﾟ･｡ I can't believe you made that comparison, Tama-chaaaaan~》Takao's expression morphed into a pout – honestly, his Tama-chan was so mean sometimes. The point guard didn't receive a response to his message, but he would see Tamako in a bit anyway.

* * *

Tamako had her light blue hair down as usual, but instead of donning her school uniform (which was a common sight for Takao), she had a navy blue skirt with a black tank top and white cardigan outside. Decorating her legs were black tights and a pair of black flats. Takao couldn't help but grin when he saw his girlfriend.

"Tama-chaaaaan~! You look absolutely adorable today~" He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her nape. A small squeak of surprise escaped the small girl. Faint pink arose on her cheeks as she relished in the warmth his arms brought her.

"Good morning, Kazu-kun." She murmured. He intertwined his bigger hands with hers and led her towards the café for breakfast.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, five brightly coloured heads tailed them in to the fairly busy restaurant.

"Waaahh, Kurokocchi looks so cute~ Ah, Midorimacchi, your teammate is so lucky." The tall, good-looking blonde whined, as the five remaining members of the Generation of Miracles sat down at a table that was inconspicuous, but still had a good view of the two that they were 'investigating.'

Midorima merely pushed up his glasses. A vein popped on a tanned forehead.

"You're so annoying, Kise." Aomine growled.

_Snip snip_

"Ryouta, don't make me cut your hair again." The shortest of the bunch muttered, idly toying with the scissors in his hand. Kise whimpered and quieted down.

"Mm, Aka-chin, can I order this cake?" Murasakibara asked as he munched down on some Pocky sticks that he was able to sneak through the doors. Akashi waved his hand dismissively while nodding.

"Who does this brat think he is? Taking Tama on a date – tch!" The tanned power forward clicked his tongue in irritation. At that, everyone's eyes narrowed on the black-haired teen sitting across from their precious Sixth Player.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update (and crappy ending place). I kind of hit a writer's block and a rut. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I also cannot believe the amount of support and attention this little story of mine has gotten – a big thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, and followed! Be on the look out for more chapters to follow (sooner or later, but most likely later).


End file.
